Heat Problem
by jimbbb
Summary: "Jimin, Heat menyiksaku. aku selalu tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuh diri sendiri, seperti jalang" -Yoongi. "Tahanlah baby, atur nafasmu dan tenangkan fikiranmu hingga aku membantumu menyelesaikannya" -Jimin / MINGA JiminXSuga / Jimin!seme Yoongi!Uke / ABO, MATURE. NOT CHILDERN AREA/
1. Chapter 1

**MINGA**  
 **Jimin X Suga**

 **Warning!**  
 **Boys Love, ABO, Mature content.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimbbb**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aghh Jiminhhh yeaah palliwa ughh.." Desahan demi desahan terus mengalun di dalam ruangan gelap dengan penuh pakaian artis yang menjadi saksi setiap pergumulan pasangan tersebut.

Mereka, Pasangan kekasih antara alpha dan omega yang sedang di selimuti nafsu akibat heat yang sedang sang omega alami. Tak perduli keadaan mereka yang begitu berantakan akibat gerakan erotis yang mereka berdua lakukan di ruangan tersebut. Atau beberapa pasang telinga yang berada di luar, yang setia mendengar seberapa hebat permainan seks yang sedang pasangan tersebut lakukan.

"Ahhh Yoongi-ah kau hhh begitu nikmathh chagiahh..." Sang alpha menggeram kenikmatan disaat sang kekasih yang selalu ia puja dan begitu ia cintai kini tengah memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Terkadang sepasang mata itu terpejam untuk menikmati setiap detik dan setiap gerakan keluar masuk yang di lakukannya.

"Jiminhh milikmu begitu besarhhh akkhh shith.." Sang omega yang diketahui bernama yoongi ini menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah untuk melampiaskan segala nafsu yang semakin meningkat hingga ubun-ubunnya.

Mereka melakukannya dengan posisi berdiri, dimana jimin berada di belakang yoongi untuk menggerakan pinggulnya dan mengeluar masukan juniornya ke dalam lubang senggama sang omega. Yoongi yang menungging dan memegangi tiang pakaian besi di depannya, ia semakin melebarkan pahanya saat tangan mate-nya menggerayangi tubuhnya, atau lebih tepatnya juniornya yang semakin mengeras.

"Jiminhh jiminhh i wanna cumhh ahh daddy-hh..." Kepala cantik itu seketika berdenyut menandakan klimaks yang sedari tadi ia kejar itu telah hampir sampai, hingga membuat precumnya menetes.

"Bersama ahh chagi-ahh.. " Jimin terus membobol habis lubang senggama yang selalu membuatnya melayang, hingga rasanya junior miliknya di remas dengan sangat kuat. Jimin menikmatinya, sungguh ini adalah seks yang selalu membuatnya merasa puas sekali.

"Jiminhhh.."

"Yoongihh.."

Merekapun akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang menjadi bukti setiap tetes cairan itu keluar, adalah sesuatu yang akan membuat perasaan cinta yang keduanya miliki semakin bertambah hingga mereka tak akan pernah bisa menghitung seberapa besar cinta yang mereka miliki.

Jimin melepaskan juniornya dari dalam hole mate-nya, ingin rasanya ia melakukan ronde selanjutnya jika dia tak ingat bahwa mereka berdua masih mempunyai pekerjaan mereka sebagai artis papan atas yang sedang naik daun.

Bangtan Boys atau lebih sering di kenal dengan BTS ini memiliki tujuh member yang begitu tampan dan mempesona, Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ketujuh namja itu bukanlah manusia. terkecuali agensi mereka, rahasia ini tertutup begitu rapat dan apik hingga seluruh member bangtan memang seakan-akan adalah manusia biasa yang akan mati oleh umur.

Hal itulah yang membuat pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi tak mendapat teguran melakukan seks disaat mereka akan melakukan promosi album mereka beberapa menit lagi. Karena mereka tau, ini adalah saatnya salah satu member bangtan sedang dalam masa heatnya.

"Jiminie.." Ucap yoongi dengan nada manjanya, beginilah sosok Min Yoongi jika ia sudah berdua dengan Jimin alphanya. Yoongi tak akan mengeluarkan wajah yang begitu datar, yang biasa ia perlihatkan atau kata-kata ketus penuh dengan umpatan kepada semua orang. Hanya Jimin, yeah karena sisi omega seorang Yoongi akan keluar jika ia berdekatan dengan matenya, bagaimana yoongi menyukai wangi dominan yang menguar dalam diri Jimin, itu yang membuatnya tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari jeratan Park Jimin.

"Kau terlihat begitu kelelahan baby, apa harus aku mengajukan penundaan promosi album kita pada manager?.." Ucap Jimin dengan raut khawatir yang begitu kentara di wajah tampannya. Namun, bukan sebuah anggukan kepala yang ia dapatkan tapi gelengan kepala dengan bibir yang mengerucut menggemaskan tersaji di depannya kini.

"Aku tak mau membuat fans kita kecewa karna diriku jimin, aku akan menjalaninya. Tapi, kau harus terus berada di dekatku..." Dengan intonasi seperti itu Jimin di buat gemas sekali dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu tanpa kau minta baby sugar.." Jimin menggesekan hidungnya ke hidung kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Gomawo daddy.." Yoongi memeluk leher kekasihnya dengan erat, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan ikut menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Manis sekali.

Merekapun merapihkan pakaian yang mereka kenakan dan beranjak menuju toilet dengan yoongi yang digendong bridal oleh jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepat-cepat kalian hanya mempunyai waktu 5 menit lagi untuk naik stage.." Suara sang manager membuat coordi noona yang sedang memoleskan peralatan make upnya ke wajah rupawan artisnya itu harus bergerak cepat. Apalagi pada bagian leher yoongi yang putih namun penuh dengan bercak merah begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Yaah banyak sekali kissmark yang tercetak di lehermu yoongi-ah, harusnya kau menyuruh jimin untuk tak menandai bagian ini.." Cordi noona yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan para member bangtan ini hanya bisa mengterutu, karena kata-kata yang selalu ia keluarkan untuk memperingati mereka tak pernah mereka indahkan. Mungkin hanya Hoseok yang aman karena dia seorang beta yang single, mybe.

"Yoongi-hyung kajja.." Suara melengking Jimin begitu terdengar saat ia melihat kekasihnya telah selesai dan sedang berjalan ke arah panggung. Akhirnya merekapun naik bersama.

Teriakan atau jeritan hiseteris memenuhi gedung yang tengah menampilkan ketujuh member bangtan tersebut. Banyak sekali fans yang membawa kamera canggihnya untuk mengabadikan setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan sang idolanya. Membuat mereka merasa puas dengan hasil yang mereka dapatkan pada gambar yang tersimpan di dalam kamera masing-masing.

Dua jam telah berlalu dan akhirnya konserpun berakhir. Membuat semua fans yang berada di sana harus menghela nafas, karena sudah waktunya mereka bisa melihat secara langsung sang idol tengah beraksi di atas stage dengan gemerlap lampu-lampu yang menyala, membuat sang idol semakin bersinar di mata mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua member bangtan kini telah berada di van. Dengan sang leader yang berada di depan dengan manajer mereka. Jin, jungkook dan taehyung yang berada di bagian jok tengah mobil. Dan Hoseok, Jimin dan Yoongi yang berada di belakang. Sebenarnya Hoseok risih jika berada di dekat pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi, karena perlu kalian ketahui bahwa hoseok tertarik pada Jimin seorang alpha yang sudah memiliki mate itu. Apalagi hatinya selalu terbakar saat tengah malam ia mendengar geraman erotis yang Jimin keluarkan untuk kekasihnya. Hoseok selalu berhayal bahwa ia berada di posisi Yoongi pasti dirinya akan sangat bahagia sekali, Karna Jimin itu sosok yang begitu baik hati namun seksi dalam waktu yang sama.

"Ngantuk hum?.." Ucap Jimin yang sedang merangkul kekasihnya dan Yoongi yang bersandar di lehernya.

"Aniyeo. Jim, heat menyiksaku.." Yoongi bersuara dengan begitu rendah bahkan lebih seperti gumaman, namun Jimin tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tetap ada disini baby kau tak perlu khawatir.." Jimin ikut merendahkan suaranya agar tak terlalu mengganggu para member yang memilih beristirahat dan memejamkan matanya.

"Yaaah tapi aku selalu tak tahan untuk mengontrol diriku menyentuh tubuh sendiri layaknya jalang jim.." Yoongi memeluk Jimin semakin erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jimin yang begitu membuatnya menggilai mate-nya ini, karena aroma tubuh manly yang menempel pada Jimin.

"Tahanlah sebentar sayang, atur nafasmu dan berusaha untuk tetap sadar hingga aku membantumu menuntaskannya.." Jimin mengecupi permukaan wajah Yoongi dengan sangat hati-hati seakan yoongi adalah barang berharga yang satu-satunya ia miliki.

"Jimin.." Sang omega mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap sang alpha dengan begitu intens. Tangannya terangkat kebelakang kepala Jimin untuk menariknya lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap menjadi miliku. karena, Park Jimin adalah takdir Min Yoongi. Aku mencintaimu Jiminmhhpt.." Kedua belah bibir itupun telah menyatu, saling memanggut satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih sayang yang melimpah. Tak ada erangan dan desahan penuh nafsu dalam ciuman tersebut, namun kehangatan lah yang selalu mereka rasakan di setiap lumatan, sentuhan dan apapun itu. Mereka akan tetap saling mencintai. Karna Park Jimin adalah takdir seorang Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

 **End or Continue?**

.

.

Hai hai hai ketemu lagi sama saya Jimb si mesum nya tak tertahankan, Huhu hiatus berapa ratus abad saya sampe bulukan gini? haha ntahlah yang pasti aku kangen celotehan kalian di kotak repiew hehe. Ini iseng ajasih kan ya tertarik sama ABO, meskipun aku belom terlalu faham sama itu semua tapi aku suka, makanya nyoba nyoba gitu kali aja sukses eaaak. Dan semoga kalian suka. Ini ga di edit lagi, jadi maaf kalo banyak tayponya yak. see you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heat Problem**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE, NOT CHIDREN AREA**

 **JIMBBB**

"Berkumpulah teman-teman, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian.." Ucap Namjoon sang leader.

Semua member bangtan yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing itupun, segera berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm itu.

Namjoon duduk dengan wibawanya seperti seorang kepala keluarga. Ia duduk sambil merangkul sang mate yang bergelayut manja padanya.

"Ada apa namjoon hyung?" Jimin yang sedari tadi memang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi dengan sang kekasih itu mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Eum, begini. Besok aku akan pergi menemui orang tua jin-hyung untuk melakukan lamaran. apa kalian ingin ikut?"

Namjoon menatap kelima temannya itu, mereka terlihat sangat terkejut sekali dengan ucapan Namjoon.

"Kenapa harus menikah? bukannya kita tidak sama dengan manusia umumnya?" Ucap Yoongi yang tengah bersandar di dada sang kekasih.

"Iya Yoongi aku tau, tapi jika kita tak melakukan sesuatu seperti layaknya manusia biasa maka dunia akan tau jati diri kita.." Ucap Namjoon dengan tegas.

"Benar juga, jadi jungkookie apa kau mau ku lamar juga?" Ucap taehyung sambil mencolek dagu matenya.

"Ahh hyungie" Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dada bidang Taehyung.

"Sepertinya, aku dan Yoongi hyung tak bisa ikut.." Ucap Jimin.

"Memangnya kenapa jim?" Kata seokjin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda bahwa ia heran dengan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Yoongi hyung masih dalam masa heatnya, dan aku tak ingin melihat Yoongi hyung tersiksa saat waktu lamaran nanti.."

Yoongi yang mendengarnya mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan ucapan Jimin karena ia juga tak ingin mengacaukan acara Namjoon.

"Baiklah, tak apa Jim. kalau begitu kau dan Yoongi hyung tinggal di dorm saja. Baiklah ayo kalian semua berkemas dan akan meminta izin pada manajer hyung"

"Nde.." Ucap keempat namja yang di ketahui adalah Jin, Jungkook, Taehyung dan Hoseok.

Merekapun segera bubar dan berkemas, meninggalkan sepasang mate itu yang memulai kegiatan mereka.

"Jiminnie ayo pindah ke kamar.."

Yoongi menaiki badan kekasihnya dan mendudukan dirinya di paha Jimin. Tangannya mulai mengelus rahang tegas dihadapannya, sambil sesekali ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan di wajah sang alpha.

"Aku tau kau mulai kepanasan lagi baby.."

Jimin meraih bongkahan kenyal milik kekasihnya dan meremasnya sensual, menimbulkan lenguhan-lenguhan sexy dari sang omega.

"Ayolah Jim, aku sudah tak tahan anghh.."

Yoongi menggesekan buttnya ke junior kekasihnya itu, lidahnya mulai menjilati bibir Jimin untuk menggodanya.

Lidah Yoongi bemain di bibir Jimin dan berusaha untuk memasuki mulut itu, mulut yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya serasa melayang. Kaki Yoongi mulai melingkari pinggang Jimin, dapat ia rasakan Junior Jimin itu mulai tegang dan menusuk holenya yang masih terhalang kain celana yang ia gunakan.

"Ahmm.."

Lidah Yoongi berhasil masuk ke mulut Jimin, ia langsung mengajak lidah kekasihnya untuk beradu. Jimin yang tak ingin kekasihnya bergerak liar di depan orang lainpun segera membawa kekasihnya ke kamar, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir dan lidah mereka.

Jimin menutup pintu dengan kasar tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang bisa saja terkaget akibat aksinya.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuh Yoongi dan dirinyapun menindih tuhuh Yoongi, karena Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang alpha.

Mereka terus berciuman dengan panasnya, menghisap bibir masing masing. Merasakan betapa nikmatnya saliva yang bercampur menjadi satu, hingga keduanya saling menelan saliva tersebut dengan rakus.

Yoongi semakin mengeratkan kakinya agar junior kekasihnya menekan miliknya, menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

Jimin yang tak tahan dengan kelakuan kekasihnya pun segera melepaskan tautan mereka. Inilah masalah yang harus ia hadapi saat Yoongi dalam masa heatnya.

Yoongi akan semakin liar di ranjang, hal itu kadang membuat Jimin kewalahan. Namun tak dapat di pungkiri kalau Jimin sangat menikmati perlakuan Yoongi terhadapnya.

"Ahh Jiminnieh cepat masuki aku shh.."

Yoongi membuka kemejanya sendiri hingga beberapa kancing itu lepas. Setelah terbuka, ia langsung melemparnya ke asal. Yoongi juga melepaskan celananya dengan brutal karena tak tahan dengan rasa panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tenang sayang, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.."

Jimin melihat Yoongi yang kembali berbaring sambil melebarkan pahanya, menampakan junior putih yang menegang sempurna dan hole yang berkedut ingin di puaskan.

Tangan Yoongi menyentuh Juniornya sendiri sambil menunggu Jimin melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Yoongi mengocok juniornya dengan kasar, tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk memanjakan holenya sendiri.

"Anghh ahhh Jimhh ohh.."

Tiga jari milik Yoongi masuk ke holenya sendiri, ia mendesah tak karuan seakan tak ada hari esok bagi Yoongi. Jimin yang melihat kekasihnya itu menyentuh dirinya sendiri semakin merasa kepanasan.

Tangannya meraih bongkahan indah yoongi yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya, Jimin meremasnya dengan kuat sehingga yoongi semakin mendesah hebat di bawahnya.

"Ohh sayanghh cepatlah, masuki aku ahh Jiminhh.."

Yoongi melepas ketiga jarinya di holenya sendiri. Ia segera meraih junior Jimin dan mengocoknya. Kaki Yoongi melingkari pinggang sang alpha, Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman ingin segera di puaskan.

"Kau sangat liar babyhh.."

Jiminpun mengangkat butt milik Yoongi dan segera memasukan juniornya ke hole berkedut itu.

"Aggghh Jiminhhh daddyhh, milikmuh besar dan nikmathh.."

Yoongi menggerakan pinggulnya untuk mencari kenikmatan, Jimin yang mengerti keinginan sang omega pun langsung menumbuk dengan keras hole yoongi.

"Ahh fuckhh Yoongihh kau meremas milikuhh.."

Yoongi menarik bahu kekar kekasihnya dan segera melumat bibir tebal itu dengan ganas, hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak mulut dan bagian bawah mereka.

"Ahhh ahhh yeaah terusshh daddyhh, more more ahh.."

Jimin semakin menggila saat Yoongi memintanya lebih, ia menghantam titik terdalam hole Yoongi hingga sang pemilik menjerit merasakan kenikmatan tak tertahankan.

"Terushlah berteriak aghhh sayanghh, kau sungguh sexy.."

Jimin berbisik sambil terus menggenjot hole kekasihnya, tangannya tak pernah berhenti meremas bongkahan kenyal itu. Mungkin pantat Yoongi semakin memerah, namun ia menyukai sensasinya.

"Ohh daddyhh depperhh, shh ahh ahh nikmath. Juniormuhh semakin membesarhh Jimhh daddyh, Yoongiehh suka.."

Yoongi terus meracau tak jelas akibat dari kenikmatan yang Jimin berikan, ia terus menaikan pinggulnya dan bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Jimin.

"Kauhh semakinhh sempithh Yoongiehh shh.."

"Ahh Jiminhh terushh honey, hamili yoongie ahh ahh fasterhh ohh"

Jimin tak tahan untuk tak membuat karya di kulit putih mulus kekasihnya itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi, Ia menjilat, menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan kuat.

"Eumhh ahhh.."

Gumaman Jimin terdengar, diiringi suara desahan sexy dan decitan ranjang yang mereka gunakan. Tangan Yoongi meremas kuat surai merah muda milik kekasihnya itu, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Jimhh umhh wanna cumhh a-ahh gosh.."

Jimin semakin keras dan dalam menghentakan juniornya, rasanya ia juga ingin meledak saat ini. Apalagi hole milik Yoongi semakin menyempit, membuat dirinya serasa melayang.

"Together babyhh.."

"Agghh daddyhh/ Yeahh babyhh"

Mereka mengatur nafasnya dengan sangat cepat, Yoongi memeluk erat kekasihnya yang kini malah menjilati nipple yang sedari tadi menegang. membuatnya kembali melenguh nikmat.

"Ahh shhh daddyhh.."

Mata Yoongi terpejam menikmati hisapan di nipplenya itu, tangan Yoongi menekan kuat kepala sang alpha.

"Daddy, Yoongi cinta daddy selamanya"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tamat**_

 _ **.**_

Buahahaha maaf ya kalo ff ini malah di tamatin soale aku ga teralalu ngerti sama ABO, yang aku ngerti cuma mesum. maaf mengecewakan kalian duh bentar lagi mau puasa jadi saya mau insaf kawan. ehehe.

Rivew please


End file.
